That's Where It Is
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: My second song fic about YoBling, and it should be okay, please R&R!


Song fic about Catherine comparing her relationship with Warrick to her other one

Song fic about Catherine and Warrick,

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or anything associated with it, which is so sad,

Catherine lay awake that night, the night after Eddie died. She was thinking about how crappy her marriage had been with him, though it had seemed like heaven in the beginning. She had her cry, earlier when Lindsey had comforted her, when the roles reversed, instead of Catherine, the mother, comforting her daughter, Lindsey, the daughter, Lindsey, had comforted her mother like Catherine was Lindsey child. Catherine smiled when she looked back on that moment, and knew she was raising her daughter right, no matter what happened in the future. She looked over at the pictures of her and Lindsey, and the few that were there of Eddie. She sighed, and left them there, though the urge was strong to put them away. She just couldn't bring herself to do that, because in a tiny piece of her heart, she still loved him. She didn't love him the way she loved one of her coworkers, though, but she wasn't sure he felt the same way, as he was married to that woman, Tina, she thought her name was. She rolled over, and felt Lindsey curled up next to her. She hugged her daughter tight, knowing that together they would get through this.

A week later, Warrick came in late with a relieved look on his face. They all looked at him and he held up his left hand and said,

"I finally got it through," They looked confused, and then saw that his wedding band was gone.

"I divorced Tina, well, according to her, she divorced me," Warrick said, and the team smiled at him, knowing that that was what he wanted.

Another week later, Warrick caught up with Catherine right after work. They were standing next to her car, and he said,

"Catherine, there's something I want to tell, or rather, show you," She looked at him, and he leaned in and captured her lips with his for a brief moment. When he pulled back, she breathed,

"Do that again, Warrick," He did, and then he pulled back, and said,

"I love you, Catherine,"

"I love you Warrick," Catherine smiled at him when she said that, and he drove her home.

_Yeah, yeah, In the circles I've been running, I've covered many miles, and I could search forever, for what's right before my eyes, just when I thought I'd found it, it was nothing like I planned, and when I got my heart around it, it slipped right through my hands, here with you I feel it, I close my eyes and see it,_

That night, while lying in Warrick's strong arms, she awoke and found that it was eleven thirty. She sighed and thought about how she loved Warrick, compared to how she used to love Eddie. She found that she couldn't really compare them, because her love for Warrick and his love for her were very different from her love for Eddie, and his supposed love for her. She smiled as she looked over at Warrick's sleeping face, and softly stroked his face while she whispered,

"I love you so much, Warrick,"

_In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss, when I'm in your arms that's where it is, when we're tangled up, and can't resist, when we feel that rush that's where it is, that's where it is,_

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and she jumped, startled. He smiled at her, and pulled her back down into his arms. She curled up next to him, and then said,

"Warrick, did you really love Tina?"

"No, not really," He sighed, and Catherine asked,

"Then why did you marry her?"

"Because, she told me that she was pregnant, and I believed her. Really all she wanted was a toy to play with, and then saw that I was husband material, and she would get a better contract if she was married, so she told me that she was pregnant, and I married her so, well, you know,"

"Yeah, I know, I definitely know," She said, and Warrick said,

"Oh, I forgot about that, I, I didn't, I forgot about that for a moment, I'm sorry, Catherine,"

"No, don't be, Lindsey's the best thing that ever happened to me,"

"What about me?" He teased, and Catherine said,

"Well, you're a close second, all right?"

"Well, okay," He sighed, and she playfully punched him and then they fell back asleep.

_When I'm crashing through the madness, not sure who I'm supposed to be, and when I'm caught up in the darkness it's your hand that's leading me, you bring me back to solid ground, you lift me up right here right now,_

In the morning, Warrick woke up first and just laid there, thinking about the difference between his relationship with Tina, and his relationship with Catherine. He realized that he loved Catherine so much more than he ever could love Tina, though in a small part of his heart he still loved her, though she turned out to be such a player, you could say. He smiled as he looked at Catherine who was sleeping peacefully, and said softly, kissing her forehead,

"I love you so much too, Catherine,"

_In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss, when I'm in your arms that's where it is, when we're tangled up, and can't resist, when we feel that rush that's where it is, it's a lifetime filled with tiny graces the biggest things, in the smallest places, _

She suddenly opened her eyes, startling him this time. She smiled and kissed him on the lips, saying,

"Good morning,"

"Morning Catherine," He said, and then got up, saying,

"I call the shower first!" She grinned and followed him, intending to fight for her woman's right to use the shower first. She forced him out and took a shower, and then let him in to use it. When he came out, he smelt breakfast, well, dinner cooking. He followed the smell, and saw Catherine reading the paper, drinking coffee. He waited until she set the cup down and then wrapped his arms around her. She sighed, happy to be in his arms, and then looked in his eyes, and felt a rush of love. He felt it too, and then they pressed their lips together for the briefest moment before Catherine had to tend to dinner. They sat down and ate, as Lindsey was at a friend's house for the next few days.

_In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss, when I'm in your arms that's where it is, when we're tangled up, and can't resist, when we feel that rush that's where it is, _

After dinner, Catherine and Warrick curled up on the couch together, and just talked for a while, about themselves, about their past lives, their hopes, their dreams, and everything, even their pet peeves. Then, they had to get up and go to work, and hide their relationship, just like Sara and Grissom were doing. When they got home that morning, Warrick made Catherine breakfast, and she was touched, so she grinned, grabbed a piece of toast and threw it at him, which ended up in a small food fight, and then Warrick tackled Catherine and put her over his shoulder and carried her into the bedroom and threw her down on it and said,

"Oh, you are going to pay for that one, Willows," He pinned her down and began tickling her until she begged for mercy.

_In the sweetest smile on a night like this, in a tender touch, that's where it is, when we're tangled up, and can't resist, when we feel that rush that's where it is, that's where it is,_

"That's more like it, Catherine Willows," Warrick said and rolled off of her. She grinned, and caught her breath. When she did, she launched herself on top of Warrick and began a tickling war with him. When he finally begged for mercy, she rolled off of him and he wrapped his arms around her waist with her back to him, and soon fell asleep. Catherine smiled and her last conscious thought before drifting off was,

"Yes, this is where it is; this is where love, true love is,"

The End

That song was 'That's Where It Is' by Carrie Underwood, please review, I love it when people review! Oh, and thanks for reading!


End file.
